dbplfandomcom-20200213-history
Power levels by arc/Dragon Ball Z
Dragon Ball Pilaf Arc *Goku: 10 **Great Ape: 100 *Bulma: 6 *Oolong: 4 *Yamcha: 10 *Puar: 3 *Master Roshi: 139 **(Serious): 180 **MAX Power: 216 *Chi-Chi: 10 *Ox-King: 70 *Pilaf: 4 *Shu: 8 *Mai: 18 *Krillin: 9 *Launch: 18 *Goku (21st World Martial Arts Tournament): 135 **Great Ape: 1,350 *Krillin (21st World Martial Arts Tournament): 112 *Yamcha (21st World Martial Arts Tournament): 75 *Bacterian: 30 *Nam: 135 *Ranfan: 18 *Giran: 130 Red Ribbon Arc *Goku: 140 *Krillin: 120 *Colonel Silver: *General White: *Ninja Murasaki: *Android 8: 165 *Buyon: 170 *General Blue: 120 *Captain Dark: *Pirate Robot: 170 *Arale: *Captain Yellow: *Mercenary Tao: 155 *Goku (Trained by Korin): 165 *Commander Red: 5 *Staff Officer Black: 25 **Battle Jacket: 180 *Yamcha: 110 *Fangs the Vampire: 80 *See-Through the Invisible Man: 80 *Bandages the Mummy: 145 *Spike the Devil Man: 155 *Grandpa Gohan: 160 *Pilaf Machine: 160 **Fused: 170 Piccolo Arc Tien and King Piccolo Sagas *Goku (22nd World Martial Arts Tournament): 180 *Krillin (22nd World Martial Arts Tournament): 140 *Yamcha (22nd World Martial Arts Tournament): 140 *Master Roshi: 180 *Master Shen: 120 *Tien: 185 *Chiaotzu: 120 *King Chappa: 165 *Man-Wolf: 30 **Wolf: 40 *Pamput: 35 *Master Mutaito: 200 *King Piccolo (Old): 220 **Great Namek: 240 *Tambourine: 170 *Yajirobe: 180 *Cymbal: 150 *King Piccolo (Young): 260 **Great Namek: 286 *Darkness: 180 *Drum: 200 *Goku (Sacred Water): 260 **(Hidden Power): 520 *Mr. Popo: 300 *Kami: 400 Piccolo Jr. Saga *Goku: 325 *Piccolo: 325 **Great Namek: 357 ***(;size increase): 390 *Tien: 225 *Yajirobe: 180 *Krillin: 190 *Chiaotzu: 130 *Yamcha: 180 *Kami: 400 **Hero: 300 *Chi-Chi: 130 *Cyborg Tao: 210 Dragon Ball Z Frieza Arc Part 1 - Saiyan Saga *Goku (start): 416 **(Full Power; Weighted Clothing): 334 **(After Death): 924 **"What-if form" Kaio-ken: 832 *Piccolo (start): 408 **(Full Power; Weighted Clothing): 322 *Gohan (start): 1 **(Hidden Potenial Release): 1,440 *Krillin (start): 206 *Yamcha (start): 177 *Tien (start): 250 *Chiaotzu (start): 130 *Raditz: 1,500 **(Holding Back): 1,200 **(After Death): 19,000 **"Never Displayed" Great Ape: 15,000 *Goku (Post-King Kai training): 8,001 **(Suppressed): 5,000 **Kaio-ken x2: 16,002 **Kaio-ken x3: 24,003 **Kaio-ken x4: 32,004 *Piccolo (Post-Training): 3,500 *Gohan (Post-Piccolo training): 2,800 **(Hidden Potential Release; against Vegeta): 15,000 *Krillin (Post-Kami training): 1,770 *Tien (Post-Kami training): 1,830 *Yamcha (Post-Kami training): 1,480 *Chiaotzu (Post-Kami training): 610 *Yajirobe (Post-Kami training): 970 *Vegeta: 18,000 **(Suppressed): 15,000 **Great Ape: 180,000 *Nappa: 4,000 **(Calm/Thunder Armor): 7,000 *Saibamen: 1,200 Part 2 - Frieza Saga *Goku (Start): 90,000 **Kaio-ken x2: 180,000 **Kaio-ken x3: 270,000 *Gohan: **Start: 2,800 **(Unlock Potential): 18,000 **(Zenkai + Unlock Potential full): 200,000 **(Second Zenkai): 230,000 **(Hidden Potential Release; vs. Second Form Frieza): 900,000 **(Hidden Potential Release; vs. Third Form Frieza): 1,100,000 **(Hidden Potential Release; vs. True Form Frieza): 40,000,000 *Krillin: **Start: 1,800 **(Unlock Potential): 13,000 **(Unlock Potential full): 75,000 *Vegeta: **(Suppressed; vs. Cui): 15,000 **(First Zenkai): 24,000 **(Second Zenkai): 30,000 **(Third Zenkai): 250,000 **(Fourth Zenkai): 2,400,000 ***"What-if form" Super Saiyan: 120,000,000 **(Fifth Zenkai): 3,000,000 *Frieza (anime): **First Form (Suppressed; vs. Nail/Vegeta): 265,000 **First Form (Full Power): 530,000 **Second Form: 1,060,000 ***(Suppressed; vs. Piccolo w/ Weighted Clothes): 950,000 **Third Form: 2,120,000 **True Form (1%): 1,500,000 **True Form (3%): 4,500,000 **True Form (10%): 15,000,000 **True Form (50%): 75,000,000 **True Form (70%): 105,000,000 **Full Power (100%): 150,000,000 ***Long-awaited for 100%: 225,000,000 ***(Losing Power): 120,000,000 *Cui: 19,080 **(Holding Back): 18,000 *Dodoria: 22,000 *Zarbon: 23,000 **Monster: 30,000 *Appule: 6,000 *Dende: 100 *Nail: 42,000 *Captain Ginyu: 120,000 **"Never Displayed" Maximum Power: 240,000 **Goku: 33,000 *Burter: 90,000 *Jeice: 85,000 *Recoome: 71,000 **(Suppressed; vs. Vegeta): 40,000 *Guldo: 11,850 *Piccolo: **(Post-King Kai training): 80,000 **(Fuse with Nail): 1,200,000 ***(Full Power; Weighted Clothing): 960,000 *Goku (Zenkai): 3,000,000 **Kaio-ken x10: 30,000,000 **Kaio-ken x20: 60,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 150,000,000 ***(Holding back until wish is granted): 130,000,000 ***(;Super Kamehameha): 225,000,000 *Tien (Post-King Kai training): 140,000 **Kaio-ken: 280,000 *Yamcha (Post-King Kai training): 65,000 *Chiatozu (Post-King Kai training): 10,000 Androids Arc *Goku (start): 4,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 200,000,000 **"What-if form" Super Saiyan 3: 1,600,000,000 *Future Trunks (start): 3,500,000 **(Suppressed): 5 **Super Saiyan: 175,000,000 *Vegeta (start): 4,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 200,000,000 *Krillin (start): 100,000 *Tien (start): 180,000 *Yamcha (start): 65,000 *Chiaotzu (start): 13,500 *Mecha Frieza: 3,100,000 **10% Power: 31,000,000 **50% Power: 155,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Full Power: 310,000,000 *King Cold: 15,000,000 **"Never Displayed" First Form: 7,500,000 **"Never Displayed" Third Form: 30,000,000 **"Never Displayed" 1% True Form: 16,875,000 **"Never Displayed" Full Power: 1,687,500,000 *Frieza (In Hell): 3,100,000 **"Never Displayed" Full Power: 310,000,000 *Goku (Post-Training): 6,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 300,000,000 ***(Heart Virus): 50,000,000 *Vegeta (Return to Earth): 6,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 300,000,000 *Piccolo (Post-Training): 5,000,000 **+Nail: 150,000,000 **Super Namek: 500,000,000 ***(Weighted Clothing): 350,000,000 *Tien (Post-Training): 20,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Kaio-ken: 40,000,000 *Krillin (Post-Training): 600,000 *Yamcha (Post-Training): 520,000 *Chiaotzu (Post-Training): 30,000 *Android 19: 70,000,000 **Kamehameha energy absorbed: 80,000,000 **Goku's energy absorbed: 82,500,000 **Super Saiyan Vegeta's energy absorbed: 110,000,000 *Dr. Gero (Android 20): 80,000,000 **Yamcha's energy absorbed: 80,090,000 **Photon Bomber absorbed: 90,090,000 **Piccolo's energy absorbed: 110,090,000 *Android 18: 400,000,000 *Android 17: 500,000,000 *Android 16: 850,000,000 *Cell (start): 100,000,000 **Imperfect (Alternate Future Trunks and Gingertown population drained): 400,000,000 **Imperfect (Piccolo's arm, Nicky Town, Basil Airport, and Chazke Village population drained): 800,000,000 **Semi-Perfect: 1,000,000,000 *Vegeta (Hyperbolic Time Chamber): 19,400,000 **Super Saiyan: 970,000,000 **Ascended Super Saiyan: 1,455,000,000 ***(;Final Flash): 5,820,000,000 *Future Trunks (Hyperbolic Time Chamber): 38,000,000 **(Suppressed; in Vegeta's presence): 17,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 850,000,000 ***Ascended Super Saiyan: 1,275,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,900,000,000 **Ascended Super Saiyan: 2,850,000,000 **Ultra Super Saiyan: 5,700,000,000 *Goku (Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber): 100,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 **Ascended Super Saiyan: 7,500,000,000 **Ultra Super Saiyan: 15,000,000,000 **Full Power Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 ***(After Battle with Cell): 3,600,000,000 **"What-if form" Super Saiyan 2: 10,000,000,000 **Super Kaio-ken: 10,000,000,000 *Gohan (Cell Games): 90,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 4,500,000,000 **Full Power Super Saiyan: 4,500,000,000 ***(Hidden Potentail Release): 5,200,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 9,000,000,000 ***(Weakend): 4,450,000,000 ***(Hidden Potential Release): 11,000,000,000 *Vegeta (Cell Games): 60,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 3,000,000,000 **Ascended Super Saiyan: 4,500,000,000 *Future Trunks (Cell Games): 55,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 2,750,000,000 **Ascended Super Saiyan: 4,125,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Ultra Super Saiyan: 8,250,000,000 *Piccolo (Cell Games): 42,000,000 **+Nail: 150,000,000 **Super Namek: 4,200,000,000 ***(Weighted Clothing): 2,940,000,000 *Krillin (Cell Games): 650,000 **"What-if form" Kaio-ken: 1,300,000 *Tien (Cell Games): 38,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Kaio-ken: 76,000,000 *Yamcha (Cell Games): 540,000 *Cell (Cell Games): 110,000,000 **Full Power Perfect: 5,500,000,000 ***(Suppressed): 5,000,000,000 **"What-if form" Cellin: 840,000 **(Ascended Super Saiyan-equivalent): 8,250,000,000 **(Ultra Super Saiyan-equivalent): 16,500,000,000 **Power-Weighted Perfect: 22,000,000,000 **Super Perfect: 11,000,000,000 *Mr. Satan: 180 *Future Trunks (past; before Gohan's death): 80,000 **Super Saiyan: 4,000,000 *Future Gohan: 3,500,000 **Super Saiyan: 175,000,000 ***(Hidden Potential Release): 200,000,000 *Future Dr. Gero (Android 20): 80,000,000 *Future Android 17: 380,000,000 **(Suppressed): 190,000,000 *Future Android 18: 280,000,000 **(Suppressed): 190,000,000 *Future Trunks (three years after Gohan's death): 2,400,000 **Super Saiyan: 120,000,000 *Cell Jrs.: 5,000,000,000 *Pikkon: 7,500,000,000 **(Weighted Clothing): 6,000,000,000 ***Burning Shoot: 12,000,000,000 *Cell (After Death): 5,900,000,000 **(Suppressed; attacking Goku): 5,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Perfect: 11,800,000,000 *Frieza: 300,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Full Power: 3,000,000,000 *King Cold: 15,000,000 *Burter: 2,900,000 *Jeice: 2,850,000 *Recoome: 2,710,000 *Guldo: 260,000 *Pikkon: 20,000,000,000 Majin Arc *Goku: 100,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 10,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 40,000,000,000 **Full Power Super Saiyan 3: 120,000,000,000 *Vegeta (start): 90,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 4,500,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 9,000,000,000 *Vegeta (Majin boost): 100,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 10,000,000,000 *Goten (start): 5,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 250,000,000 *Trunks (start): 5,500,000 **Super Saiyan: 275,000,000 *Gohan (start): 70,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 3,500,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 7,000,000,000 *Piccolo: 50,000,000 **+Nail: 150,000,000 **Super Namek: 5,000,000,000 **"What-if form" True Super Namek: 220,000,000,000 *Krillin: 950,000 *Yamcha: 500,000 *Videl (start): 185 *Videl (post-training): 225 *Majin Spopovich: 235 *Majin Yamu: 240 *Majin Pui Pui: 50,000 *Majin Yakon: 85,000,000 *Dabura: 3,000,000,000 **Majin: 7,200,000,000 *Fat Buu: 35,000,000,000 *Goten (Hyperbolic Time Chamber): 10,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 500,000,000 *Trunks (Hyberbolic Time Chamber): 10,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 500,000,000 *Gohan (Z Sword trained): 400,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 20,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 40,000,000,000 *Gotenks: 600,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 30,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 60,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 240,000,000,000 *Good Buu: 10,000,000,000 *Evil Buu: 25,000,000,000 *Super Buu: 220,000,000,000 **Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed: 465,000,000,000 **Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks absorbed: 226,000,000,000 **Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks absorbed: 646,000,000,000 **Piccolo absorbed: 225,000,000,000 **"What-if form" Cell absorbed: 320,000,000,000 **"What-if form" Frieza absorbed: 320,000,000,000 **"What-if form" Frieza and Cell absorbed: 420,000,000,000 **"What-if form" Vegeta absorbed: 230,000,000,000 **"What-if form" Tien and Yamcha absorbed: 200,000,000,000 *Ultimate Gohan: 8,400,000,000 **"Super Saiyan" - 420,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" "Super Saiyan 2": 840,000,000,000 *Tien (Post-Training): 85,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Kaio-ken: 150,000,000 *Chiaotzu (Post-Training): 135,000 *Vegito: 150,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 7,500,000,000,000,000 **''"Never Displayed"'' Super Saiyan 2: 150,000,000,000,000 **''"Never Displayed"'' Super Saiyan 3: 600,000,000,000,000 **''"Never Displayed" Full Power Super Saiyan 3: 1,800,000,000,000,000 *Kid Buu: 130,000,000,000 **Huge Buu: 746,000,000,000 *Frieza: 3,500,000,000 **"''Never Displayed" Full Power: 35,000,000,000 *Perfect Cell: 350,000,000 **Full Power Perfect: 17,500,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Perfect: 35,000,000,000 *King Cold: 15,000,000 *Dr. Gero: 80,000,000 *Recoome: 2,710,000 *Burter: 2,900,000 *Jeice: 2,850,000 *Guldo: 260,000 *Goku (finale): 90,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan: 4,500,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan 2: 9,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan 3: 36,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Full Power Super Saiyan 3: 108,000,000,000 *Vegeta (finale): 90,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan: 4,500,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan 2: 9,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan 3: 36,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Full Power Super Saiyan 3: 108,000,000,000 *Goten (finale): 30,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan: 1,500,000,000 *Trunks (finale): 30,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan: 1,500,000,000 *Krillin (finale): 730,000 *Yamcha (finale): 360,000 *Pan: 1,000,000 *Bra: 100,000 *Uub: 80,000,000 **"Never Displayed" True Power: 130,000,000,000 ''Dragon Ball GT'' *Goku: 3,000,000,000 **Semi-Super Saiyan: 75,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 150,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 300,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 1,200,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Full Power Super Saiyan 3: 3,600,000,000,000 **Golden Great Ape: 1,500,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 4: 1,500,000,000,000 ***(Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan's energy): 1,660,100,000,000 **(Super Saiyan Gohan, Goten, and Trunks' energy): 40,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 4: 20,000,000,000,000 ****(10x Dragon Kamehameha): 190,000,000,000,000 *Uub: 3,000,000,000 **Majuub: 600,000,000,000 *Vegeta: 3,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 75,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 150,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan 3: 1,200,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Full Power Super Saiyan 3 3,600,000,000,000 **Golden Great Ape: 1,500,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 4: 1,500,000,000,000 *Gohan: 1,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 50,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 100,000,000,000 *Goten: 100,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 *Trunks: 100,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 **"What-if form" Super Saiyan 3: 40,000,000,000 *Pan: 100,000,000 *Piccolo: 50,000,000 **"Never Displayed" +Nail: 150,000,000 **Super Namek: 5,000,000,000 **True Super Namek: 220,000,000,000 *Ledgic: 3,000,000,000 *Gale: 80,000 *Sheela: 80,000 *Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy: 1,000 **Mutchy: 50,000,000 *Leon: 500,000 *Luud: **"Never Displayed" Level 1: 1,375,000,000 **Level 2: 2,750,000,000 **Level 3 (Full Power): 5,500,000,000 *General Rilldo: 15,000,000,000 **(Holding Back): 7,500,000,000 **Hyper-Meta Rilldo: 90,000,000,000 **Meta-Rilldo: 135,000,000,000 *Baby: 50,000 **Rilldo: 30,000,000,000 **Trunks: 100,000,000 **Teenage form: 4,500,000,000 **Goten: 100,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 **Gohan: 1,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 50,000,000,000 **Vegeta: 3,250,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 162,500,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 2: 325,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 3: 1,300,000,000,000 ****(Suppressed; vs. Majuub): 650,000,000,000 ***Golden Great Ape: 1,625,000,000,000 ****(Weakend): 1,450,000,000,000 **Adult form: 140,000,000,000 *Android 17: 500,000,000 **True Power: 350,000,000,000 **Hell Fighter 17: 350,000,000,000 **Super 17: 700,000,000,000 ***(Gohan's Super Kamehameha absorbed): 850,000,000,000 ***(Vegeta's Final Shine Attack absorbed): 1,200,000,000,000 ***(Goku's 10x Kamehameha absorbed): 1,600,000,000,000 ***(Goku's Self-Destruct absorbed): 3,100,000,000,000 ***(Android 18's Infinity Bullet absorbed): 3,100,300,000,000 *Frieza: 26,700,000,000 **30% Power: 80,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Full Power: 267,000,000,000 *Perfect Cell: 1,600,000,000 **Full Power Perfect: 80,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Perfect: 160,000,000,000 **Hyper Perfect: 1,580,000,000,000 *Cooler: 15,600,000 **Fifth Form: 470,000,000 *King Cold: 15,000,000 *Android 19: 70,000,000 *Pui Pui: 500,000 **Majin Pui Pui: 625,000 **(After Death): 625,000 *Majin Yakon: 106,250,000 *Haze Shenron: 40,000,000 *Rage Shenron: 70,000,000 **Electric Slime Body Build: 7,000,000,000 *Oceanus Shenron: 2,000,000,000 **Shadow Dragon: 3,000,000,000 *Naturon Shenron: 40,000,000 **Mole absorbed: 1,000,000,000 **Pan absorbed: 4,000,000,000 *Nuova Shenron: 1,500,000,000,000 *Eis Shenron: 800,000,000,000 *Syn Shenron: 15,000,000,000,000 **Six Dragon Balls absorbed: 90,000,000,000,000 **Omega Shenron: 105,000,000,000,000 *Gogeta: 72,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan: 3,600,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan 2: 7,200,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan 3: 28,800,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Full Power Super Saiyan 3: 86,400,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 4: 360,000,000,000,000 *Goku (Fused with Dragon Balls): 105,003,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan: **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan 2: **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan 3: **"Never Displayed" Full Power Super Saiyan 3: ''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission'' *Beat: 1,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 50,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 100,000,000,000 **Super Class: 10,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 2: 500,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 3: 2,000,000,000,000 *Erito: 1,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 50,000,000,000 *Basaku: 1,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 50,000,000,000 **Syn Shenron-possessed: 1,200,000,000 ***Super Class: 12,000,000,000 *Note: 1,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 50,000,000,000 *Viola: *Forte: 1,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 50,000,000,000 *Tsumuri: 20,000,000,000 *Kagyu: 1,000,000,000 **Super Namek: 100,000,000,000 **Super Class: *Kabra: 100,000,000,000 **Super Class: 1,000,000,000,000 *Abra: **Neko Majin V: *Salaga: **Eis Shenron-possessed: 800,000,000,000 *Froze: 1,000,000,000,000 **Super Class: 2,000,000,000,000 *Rezok: **Haze Shenron-possessed: *Nimu: **Oceanus Shenron-possessed: 500,000,000,000 **Super Class: 1,500,000,000,000 *Nico: **Shadow Dragon-possessed: ***Super Class: *Genome: *Oceanus Shenron: 1,000,000,000,000 **Nimu: 500,000,000,000 **Shadow Dragon: 1,600,000,000,000 *Haze Shenron: **Rezok: **Fasha: **Super Haze Shenron: 1,500,000,000,000 Category:Power levels by...